Defeating his Demons
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: Hermione noticed something was off with a certain platinum haired Slytherin. What happens when she decides he needs her help?
1. Part 1: Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I was watching HBP and I got the idea for this fic so I just had to write it or it would never stop bugging me! Lol! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling!**

"Will. You. Stop. Eating!"

I couldn't believe that Ronald could stuff his face at a time like this. "What's wrong Hermione?" he asked, his mouth full of jelly. "Your best friend is missing and all you can think about is food!"

"Jeez Mione turn around," he said and I whipped my head around. I sighed in relief when I saw Harry walking towards us. "He's covered in blood again. Why is he always covered in blood?" sighed Ginny.

"Harry we were so worried. Where have you been?" I asked. "I'll tell you later. Did I miss anything?" he said, mopping the blood from his face with a bloody rag. "Just the sorting hat saying we need to 'band together' in these hard times. Easy for him to say, he's a hat!" explained Ron.

The Great Hall went silent as Dumbledore stood up. He informed us that professor Slughorn would be the new potions master, leaving Defence Against the Dark Arts for Professor Snape. The only people who clapped at this announcement were, of course, the Slytherins.

He told us a story about Tom Riddle, the boy who made so many wrong choices and ended up as the most evil wizard in the world. He then sent us to bed, leaving us to mull over his speech.

"Well Harry it's later, time to tell us where you were earlier," I said, rounding on him the minute we got into the common room. He nodded and sat down on one of the overstuffed armchairs.

"I snuck into the Slytherin cabin on the train. I was on the luggage rack with my invisibility cloak so I don't know how I was seen. But when the train stopped everyone except Malfoy left the cabin.

He petrified me and stamped on my nose, which is why I was covered in blood. If Luna hadn't come in with her strange glasses I would have been back on the train to London," he explained.

"That git! I swear to Merlin I'll...," started Ron, but I interrupted him. "You'll what Ron? Last time you threw a spell Malfoy's way you puked slugs for an hour."

He glared at me but sighed in defeat. He knew I was right. "Harry what were you doing in the Slytherin cabin? I told you I don't know what I saw that day at Borgin & Burkes. Can't you just let it go?" I sighed.

"Why Mione? He's a Death Eater and you know it," he said in exasperation. "Harry, please let this go," I said, before standing up and going to the girls dorms. I fell asleep surprisingly quickly.

* * *

I woke to the sound of giggling. I sat up and saw Lavender and Parvati plastering on their faces for the day and rolled my eyes at their need for make up. I heaved a sigh before getting up. I quickly pulled on my uniform before balling my hair up in a messy ponytail.

Lavender and Parvati threw me a dirty look when they saw what I did with my hair, but I honestly didn't care. I had more important things to be doing then spending time on frivolous things like make up and fixing my hair.

I grabbed my satchel and made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Hey Gin," I said when I saw her. "Hey Mione," she said quietly. I studied her face for a moment and noticed that her eyes were red rimmed. She'd been crying.

"What happened Ginny? Why were you crying?" I asked worriedly. "It's nothing really, I had a fight with Dean, that's all," she said. I hugged her tightly before turning back to my breakfast.

"Hey girls," said Harry as he took a seat at the table. "Hey Harry," I said, smiling across at him. Ron sat down beside him and immediately started stuffing his face. "Merlin's sake Ron do you not know what table manners are?" I asked in exasperation as he shoved sausages down his throat.

"What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes fondly and made my way out of the hall. As I walked out the door I collided with another body and fell on the floor.

"Watch where you're going Granger," spat a venomous voice. I looked up and chocolate met silvery grey in a staring match to the death. Without breaking eye contact I grabbed my bag and stood up.

"Well if you'd watched where you were going we wouldn't have collided now would we?" I hissed, glaring daggers at him. "Oh so it's my fault that you need glasses?" he growled, glaring back with as much venom.

"You're a right prick you know,"

"I wear it as a badge of honour."

"I wouldn't think of that as something to be proud of," I spat. "Yes we'll being a know it all isn't something I'd consider worth being proud of," he threw back. "We'll I'd rather be a bookworm than a prick. Now if you don't mind I have more important things to do than standing around here wasting oxygen talking to you," I snapped.

I stormed up the stairs and found myself outside the charms classroom. There were a few Ravenclaws waiting for Professor Flitwick to arrive so I wasn't alone.

"Hey Hermione wait up!"

I turned around when I was called and saw Harry and Ron making their way to me. "What happened with Malfoy? You two were talking for quite a while," asked Harry, looking at me suspiciously.

"For Melin's sake Harry when I'll you let this go? And the only reason I was talking to him was because we bumped into each other outisde the hall, literally," I said in exasperation. "No I won't let this go. I know what I saw Mione."

Thankfully before we could argue about it anymore Professor Flitwick came. I took a seat between Harry and Ron, purposely ignored Harry's pointed looks. In fact I spent the whole class ignoring him, and was relieved when class was dismissed.

I ignored him and made my way to potions. When I got to the dungeons Professor Slughron was already there so I walked straight into the classroom. I saw Lavender and wondered how she had gotten into this class. I mean, she wasn't the brightest spark.

I also noticed Malfoy sitting in the corner alone, staring at the wall absently. I thought it was rather odd that he was alone, since usually he had at least one of his cronies with him. "Gather round class," called Professor Slughorn.

"So I've prepared a few potions for you..." he started but was cut off by the door opening. "Ah Mr Potter I was beginning to worry. And who is this with you?" asked Professor Slughorn. "Ron Wesley sir. I'm dead awful at potions though so..."

"Nonsense Mr Weasley. A friend of Harry's is welcome here. Take out you're books and join the class. We're just started," said Professor Slughorn, turning back to the class. "Actually sir we don't have books," said Harry. "That's alright, help yourselves in e cupboard."

While Harry and Ron sent to the cupboard, Professor Slughorn turned back to the class . "Now, can anyone tell me what's these potions are?" he asked. My hand shot up automatically and I approached each cauldron.

"The first one is veritaserum, a truth serum. The next one is Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world. It is said to smell different to each person, based on what attracts them. For example, I smell, new parchment, and fresh cut grass and...black liquorice," I said, pausing at the last one.

"Well done Miss Granger. Yes Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in the world. But it does not create real love, instead creating an obsession or deep infatuation. For that reason it is possibly the most dangerous potion in this room" he explained.

I watched as all the other girls closed in on the cauldron, entranced by the powerful potion. When Slughorn clapped his hands they jumped and pushed back. "Sir, what's in the vial on the right?" asked Katie Bell.

"Ah yes Miss Bell, that's Felix Felicis, more commonly known as..."

"Liquid luck," I said automatically. "Yes Miss Granger, liquid Luck. Incredibally difficult to brew and disastrous should you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all your endeavours succeed. At least until the effects wear off.

And this is what I offer you today. Whoever brews an acceptable Draught of Living Death shall receive this. Go to page 10 of your textbooks for the receipe," said Professor Slughorn.

I quickly got my ingredients and began my potion. It started out well, until I couldn't grab the bloody beans. "Crush it, don't cut it," said Harry from beside me. "What are you talking about? The instructions specifically say cut," I said. "Whatever you say," shrugged Harry.

I got more and more frazzled as I continued with the potion, my hair getting more and more frizzy. "Times up class, let's have a look at those potions," said Slughorn. When he got to Harry's he was amazed. I don't know how he did it but he had created a near perfect potion.

Harry smirked at me when Slughorn gave him the vial of liquid luck. I shook my head and packed up my things waiting for the boys to come. "Didn't I tell you to crush the bean Mione?" Harry said smugly. I slapped him gently and he laughed good naturedly.

"Perhaps I should listen to you next time."

**Well there you have it! Reviews are loved! Until next time lovelies! :***


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! Hope you are all enjoying it so far!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All belongs to JK Rowling! **

I crossed my fingers and toes when I saw Ron fly up to the three hoops. He had been absolutely terrified since the night before and it appeared that his competition had enough confidence for both of them.

I said a silent prayer to Merlin when Ginny started throwing quaffles at the two of them. Ron turned out to be quite good, but despite this he still let a few get away from him. I wracked my brain trying to think how Cormac could be put off.

I did know one way, but it was a terrible thing to do, never mind the fact that it was cheating. But when I looked at Ron, slumped defeatedly on his broom, I knew I had to do it.

I pulled my wand from my coat pocket and pointed it at Cormac. "Confundo," I muttered, quickly putting my wand away. I smiled to myself when I saw Cormac looking around in a daze, forcing him to completely miss the quaffle.

I made my way down to the pitch when the tryouts were over and ran over to Harry and Ron. "Congratualtions Ron," I smiled. "Yeah...thanks," he said, sounding completely shocked that he had actually managed it.

"So who else is hungry?" asked Harry, laughing when his stomach rumbled. "C'mon you two," I said, leading them to the Great Hall. "Thank Merlin, today is chicken legs day," said Ron running to grab one of the coveted chicken legs.

I rolled my eyes fondly and took the seat across from him, desperately trying to ignore the way he was shoving food into his mouth. It was both remarkable and appalling how much food he could fit into his mouth.

When dinner was finished and everyone was full and happy, we lazily made our way back to the common room. The boys sat on the couch and I sat on the floor, watching the fire as it crackled and hissed.

"You know I honestly didn't think I was gonna catch that last quaffle. Lucky for me I did catch it. And what was up with McClaggen on the last quaffle? It looked like he actually dodged it instead of catching it," commented Ron.

I was trying to think of a plausible answer when Ron chimed in again, "Actually I think he's got a thing for you Hermione. He seemed awfully keen to talk about you."

I gagged at the tought of dating Cormac. I'm sure he was a very nice guy..but he seemed awfully 'grabby' to me. Perhaps I was too quick to judge, but my instinct had rarely left me down.

"Well it looks like I'm going to be avoiding him from now on," I said. Ron and Harry laughed and I smacked each of their legs.

* * *

I averted my eyes as Cormac once again winked at me. Though I had absolutely no feelings for him whatsoever, it was rather flattering. I couldn't deny that he was quite a handsome guy.

"Merlin Mione, McClaggen can't take his eyes off you can he?" laughed Ginny as she took the seat beside me. "As flattering as it is, I have absolutely no interest in him," I sighed. "Oh c'mon Mione, I think you should go on a date with him.

I was about to tell her 'thanks but no thanks' when I noticed Harry watching someone. I looked around and saw Malfoy making his way to the Slytherin table. I stared at Harry pointedly and he shrugged, as if he wasn't doing anything.

"I'll talk to you later Gin. I've gotta get to class," I said, standing up and making my way from the hall. I sighed as I walked up the staircase to Arithmancy. I looked out the window and smiled as the first flakes of snow fell.

I had always loved when winter came and snow started to fall. In my opinion there was nothing more beautiful then a pristine blanket of snow covering the ground.

"I don't think you're gonna find anyone who likes you Granger, so staring out the window searching for someone seems quite pointless."

I sighed and turned around, coming face to face with Draco Malfoy. "Yes we'll I'm sure it would take a lot longer to find someone who actually tolerates you," I quipped back. "Well done Granger, how long did it take you to come up with that one," he smirked, sarcasm oozing from his voice.

"Alright there Draco?"

I groaned when I saw Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott walking up the corridor towards us. "Of course, just having some fun isn't that right Granger?" he smirked. "Go stuff it Malfoy," I snapped, walking towards the Arithmancy classroom.

"Ooo she's a fiesty one," said Nott, wolf whistling as I stormed away. "Ha! Good luck bedding that frigid prude," commented Zabini. I took a deep breath and tried to somewhat control my anger.

Thankfully the rest of the class and Professor Vector chose that moment to arrive. I breathed a sigh of relief as I took a seat beside Terry Boot. "Hey Terry," I said. "Hey Hermione," he smiled.

Terry was quite a pleasant person and class passed by pretty fast. When we were dismissed I made my way to transfiguration, purposely ignoring Malfoy and his pathetic goons.

"Hey Mione. How was Arithmancy?" asked Harry as I took the empty seat beside him. "Fine really, our assignment wasn't very challenging though," I scoffed. To his credit, Harry feigned interest brilliantly as I explained in thorough detail what our assignment was.

"Alright class, time to get to work," said Professor McGonagall. I turned away from Harry and immediately started listening to my favourite teacher. "Alright class, today we will be learning the bird-conjuring charm," she said.

"The incantation is _Avis. _Repeat after me please,"

Everyone repeated the incantation and Professor McGonagall stressed the importance of proper pronunciation. Next she showed us the wand movements, which I considered to be quite similar to the McDonald's 'Golden Arches', though not quite as large.

Chaos ensued when she allowed us to attempt to perform the spell. It took me a few attempts but eventually I had a flock of little yellow birds fluttering around above my head. I honestly thought they were cute little things.

I smirked when I noticed Malfoy struggling and cursing. I heard an explosion come from a few desks back and held back a chuckle when I saw that Seamus had, once again managed to blow something up.

"Ok class, I think that's enough for today. Dismissed," said Professor McGonagall. I packed up my books and made my way to the Great Hall.

"How is you're always the only one who gets a spell perfect on the first go?" laughed Ron.

"I guess it's a gift," I giggled.

* * *

Hogsmeade weekend had arrived again and there was a certain buzz around the school as everyone got ready to go. "You ready to go Mione?" asked Harry as he wrapped a Gryffindor scarf around his neck.

"Of course."

We sat into a carriage together and I rubbed my hands together, fruitlessly trying to fight the cold. Even though I was wearing my gloves, my hands still got cold.

"Who wants to get a butterbeer?" asked Ron when we arrived in Hogsmeade. Harry and I nodded our agreement and we made our way to the Three Broomsticks. Immediately I got a blast of heat as we entered the little pub.

"Three Butterbeers please," said Harry as we took our seats. "Oh Merlin I feel like barfing," said Ron, sniffing in disgust. He pointed across the pub to where Ginny and Dean were sitting in a booth.

"Oh don't be silly Ronald, they're only holding hands," I admonished. He gagged and I looked over at them again. As I did I noticed Malfoy walking into the bathroom. He seemed to look quite stressed but decided to let it slide. Merlin knows what he was stressed about.

"I'd like to leave," said Ron suddenly. I gaped at him as I drank from my glass of Butterbeer. "Don't be ridiculous Ron. I'm sure if Ginny looked over here and saw you snogging me she wouldn't feel the need to leave," I said.

I realised exactly what I had said and I froze momentarily. I quickly took another sip of my butterbeer before Ron noticed anything was off. He looked shocked for a second before shrugging.

"Ah Mr Potter,"

I turned around in my seat when I heard Professor Slughorn approach. "Hello Professor. Enjoying the Hogsmeade trip?" asked Harry cheerily. I looked at my best friend curiously, deciding to ask him about it later.

"Oh it's great to be back at the Three Broomsticks. I knew this place when it was only the Two Broomsticks," he said. I couldn't help but wonder to myself if my Professor was more than a little drunk.

"Well I'm having a meeting of the Slug Club next Sunday and you're welcome to join us Harry. You too Miss Granger," he said turning to me. "Thank you Professor, I'd be honoured," I replied politely.

"Oh hello Wallenby," he said to Ron before bidding us good day and returning to his bar stool. Ron, to his credit, didn't seem awfully offended by the encounter, instead deciding to question Harry.

"What was that about Harry?" he asked. "Dumbledore has asked me to get to know him better. He didn't tell me why he just said to get to know him," Harry explained. I nodded and finished my butterbeer.

"Err...Mione...you've got a little something," said Ron, pointing out where I had something on my face. I blushed and quickly wiped it away, embarrassed to have something on my face in front of Ron.

"Let's get out of here," said Ron. I rolled my eyes but put on my coat and scarf and followed them out of the pub.

"Harry did you hear what she said about me and her snogging?" Ron said to Harry. I sighed and quickly put my arms on their shoulders, praying it distracted them. Our cheerfulness was broken by a scream and we quickly ran to the source of the shrill sound.

"I told her not to touch it," said the girl. The three of us stood in horror as Katie Bell lay on the floor, twitching every few seconds. Laying beside her was a necklace, surrounded by brown paper and a black velvet box.

"Don't touch that necklace. Only touch the brown paper you understand?" warned Hagrid as he picked up Katie's limp form and brought her back to Hogwarts.

**Phew! that was a long chapter! Hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are responded to with Love! **


End file.
